


You'll be in my Heart

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda is an amazing mother, Family Fluff, I may have lied about that last one, Leave the angst at the door, Mother-Daughter Relationship, and about leaving the angst at the door, nothing here but good feelings, or for the actual show, she deserves the world and to her that's Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring mother/daughter and found family moments. They're just very addicting to write. The title is a reference to a song of the same name. I just find it perfect for Luz and Eda.LATEST CHAPTERS CAN HAVE SPOILERS FROM THE NEW EPISODE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 51
Kudos: 500
Collections: All things Disney





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment that happens after Eda is rescued

_Come stop your crying_

_it will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_hold it tight_

It had only been a day, a day for Eda to be captured and then another day for Luz to get her back. Only a day without her and yet it felt like a lifetime to Luz. An excruciatingly painful lifetime that made it just as hard to sleep as the night before when there was no Eda. 

_No Eda_

What if there still was no Eda and everything that happened today was just a dream. As if rescuing Eda should have been that easy (it wasn’t but this is a child’s insecurities we’re talking about here). What if Luz wakes up and Eda wasn’t actually here. No, no, gods no she couldn’t even bear the thought of Eda not being there. So there really was only one thing left to do. 

The young girl got out of bed and headed straight for Eda’s bedroom door, opening it just slightly. She didn’t want to disturb Eda surely the witch was tired after a day like today. But that nagging feeling ‘ _what if she’s not even in there_ ’ still stayed in the back of her head. The nest Eda used as a bed made it hard to peer over from this distance so you really couldn’t tell if there was something in there or not. That just would not do for Luz who had to be sure, needed to be sure. 

Slowly, with a grace and knack for silence she only possessed when it really counted, Luz made her way into the room to stand right next to the nest. The fear of what she’d find, or wouldn’t find, almost made her want to close her eyes but she didn’t. Instead an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her when her eyes found Eda snoring there peacefully. A serene look on her face as if nothing was wrong and Luz wished she could replicate it and go to sleep like the rest but the fear of losing Eda. No she had lost Eda, lost her for just a moment but even that moment was enough to nearly break her. If she were to lose Eda again, for good. 

She doesn’t know...

If she could bear it...

The witch woke from the sound of sniffling coming from right beside her and was startled to find Luz standing there next to her nest. The moonlight casted through the window showed tears streaming down Luz’s face that the child did not posses the strength to stop. 

“Luz?” Eda called to her softly, comfortingly. She was the one captured yet here she was comforting Luz because Luz was a big baby. A big baby who really loved Eda more than words could ever say so she showed it by falling into the nest like a rock plopping into a river. 

Holding onto her tightly Luz managed to choke out a shaky “I missed you” between sobs. But this time Eda didn’t object to the hugging, she held Luz back, one hand behind the small girl’s head as she pulled her in closer to her body. 

“Hey” the witch whispered out fondly, gently. “It’s okay kid, I’m here.” 

“I love you so much” another painful sob pushed its way out of Luz's throat “please don’t ever leave me again. Please, mom, I don’t know what I’d do” and another “without you.” The words were spoken so quietly and without an ounce of thought. And while Eda never desired or really thought about being a mother she found, in this moment, she didn’t really mind. No she didn’t mind at all. The two running too high on emotion to really think about the implications or consequences. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby, please don’t cry anymore.” Eda took the face buried against her and used her thumbs to gently wipe away the tears under those sad eyes that hurt too much to look at. Yet Eda still managed a smile, it’s what Luz needed from her and she found awhile ago she’d give Luz whatever she needed in a heartbeat. 

Leaning in the witch pressed a soft kiss to the young girl’s forehead. “C’mon lets get some rest okay, you can even stay in here with me if you want.” She said it so casually as if sharing her nest wasn’t as big a deal as it was for her but it was and somehow Luz knew that too. So even through the tears she managed to smile. “Okay.” 

Eda took the blanket lying next to her, that she never really used but kept in the nest anyway, and placed it over Luz who in return placed the other half over Eda. 

“I don’t want you to get cold.” Though she knows Eda never needed it she just wanted to do something, anything for the one who’s done so much for her. Eda understood this so she chuckled and simply let it happen. 

“Now get to sleep already, you have school tomorrow.” 

“Can’t I just skip?” 

“You? Skipping a day of magic school?” Eda’s chuckle was more of a chortle this time. “Who are you and what have you done to my Luz?” She teased but at the same time she understood. Luz didn’t want to be away so soon after everything that happened. And if Eda was being honest she didn’t want that either. “Alright, but just one day.” 

This had Luz smiling brighter as she snuggled in closer to Eda who wrapped a protective arm around her. Back when she was young she would have encouraged skipping every day, if only her younger self could see her now, see what this kid was doing to her. But never in her life did she have something that meant so much to her. 

She always did things for fun or just cause she could until Luz came around and then slowly everything became about Luz, the many new pictures she had framed up around the house a testament to that. 

Eda helped ease the girl into slumber by gently running her fingers through her short brown hair but now it was Eda’s turn to keep awake as a thought that she’d slowly been dreading more and more since they met entered her mind unannounced. One day Luz will have to go, she was not Eda’s to keep no matter how desperately she wanted to. 

Would she be able to get her back and if so after how long? She wasn’t sure if she could even stand letting Luz leave with the knowledge that even if she came back it most likely wouldn’t be till after a little while at least. Perhaps they could set up visits but that would involve having to tell Luz’s...real mother about everything. There’s no telling how the woman would react. 

But as she laid there looking fondly at her little owlet she found that it didn’t matter how long. She’d always be here waiting for Luz to come back. Luz was hers no matter what anyone said. When Luz leaves Eda will just have to come with her to meet this Camilia, explain everything, and work things out. After all she wasn’t gonna come back till she did. 


	2. The Gift of a Good Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone really liked the Motherly!Eda moment and asked for a Daughterly!Luz one. So this is a before the events of the first chapter.

For the longest time Eda got by with eating whatever she could scrounge up. Whether it be something she stole off a stand or an unrecognizable blob that happened to be in her fridge. Most of the time it was bland and tasteless, until Luz came around and things slowly changed. 

It began one morning when Luz was feeling particularly generous, which was a feat let me tell you cause that girl didn’t just have a heart of gold it was like she was sculpted out of said metal, but she was feeling generous in the way that she wanted to make breakfast for Eda. And King too, of course, that shouldn’t even be a question. 

The child had discovered earlier in her stay that Eda didn’t have much in the way of ingredients to cook with but she did have milk and what looked to be pancake mix, or at least the Boiling Isles equivalent of it. Putting on and apron that said “ _kiss me and you die_ ” Luz got to work making as many pancakes as she could. For there was nothing bigger than the appetite shared between the three of them. Four if you counted Hooty who would sometimes eat food but Luz found it a little weird considering he was the house and all. Where exactly did it all go?

Shaking the image out of her head she looked down at the first stack of pancakes she made. They were a little odd shaped and had weird multicolored spots on them but overall Luz thought she did a fairly good job. 

That’s when Eda walked in rubbing the sleep from her eyes “Whatever that good smell is woke me up and lead me here. Kid, what are you doing?” 

“I’m making pancakes!” 

“Pancakes?” Eda’s confusion over something so simple was actually kind of adorable. 

“Yeah! Hasn’t someone ever made you pancakes before?” 

“No ones ever made me anything before.” Eda said in her usual way that conveyed ‘it is what it is’ and she didn’t really mind it. But the admission did manage to tug at Luz’s heartstrings. No ones ever made anything for her? Not even her parents? 

“Well, I’ll be the first then.” She placed the stack of pancakes on the table nearby Eda, along with a bottle of what she thought could be syrup and a cup of apple blood. 

Eda stared at the display for a moment before looking up at Luz. “You made this for me?” 

“I just thought you deserved something special for all you’ve done for me.” 

“Oh.” Eda sat at the table and picked up her fork, she continued to stare at the pancakes a little longer before looking back up at Luz. “Thank you.” 

The smile the human gave her was sickeningly sweet but Eda found she was slowly growing use to it and even maybe preferred them over her frowns. 

“Alright, now time to make a stack for King!” 

~~~

Ever since then Luz started making her meals more and more often until it finally got to the point where Eda couldn’t even remember what it was like before, she hadn’t needed to scrounge for food for weeks. 

Breakfast was ready as soon as she awoke and if it was a school day there would be a package wrapped up in the fridge or left on the counter with a note that said “Don’t forget to take this with you when you’re off running the stalls or on an adventure. Love, Luz.” 

And when she got home the first thing she’d do before studying the latest piece of drivel the teachers filled her mind with was prepare dinner. One particular day Luz stated it was a goal of hers to find out if Eda had a favorite of things she’s made. Eda would just shrug, she’d never say it out loud but she considered everything Luz has ever made for her a favorite. 

Today, the owl lady decided it was her turn to have dinner ready by the time Luz got back from school so she found an old cook book she had laying around somewhere that she never used and searched for a recipe she hadn’t had in a long time. 

It wasn’t completely true when she said no ones ever made anything for her. Once there was someone who would do so a few times and though they hadn’t made anything for her in the longest time she remembered what her favorite was. She remembered they’d still make it for her even if they didn’t like it themselves. Hopefully Luz would like it. For some reason she really wanted Luz to like it. 

When Luz got home that day she was surprised to find the table set with three different plates of food. Eda and King patiently waiting in two of the chairs. 

“Welcome home, Luz, now hurry and sit so we can eat!” King called out in the adorably loud voice of his, digging in as soon as her butt found the chair. 

“What’s this?” Luz asked Eda who still has yet to take a bite. 

“Oh just something from my past, nothing much really.” In truth it was her favorite meal when she was fourteen. 

“Eda are you blushing?” Luz teased in astonishment, somehow understanding in her Luz way that this meant more than Eda was letting on. 

“Kid, you’re going crazy, I don’t blush.” 

“Well considering I’m in this magical talking bird house with a witch and a tiny King of demons, I’d say I’ve been going crazy for awhile now.” The two chuckled as Luz picked up her fork. “Thanks for the food!” she called out like the nerd she was before shoveling a good bit into her mouth causing her eyes to go wide. 

The reason Eda had yet to take a bite was she was waiting for this, for Luz’s reaction. She really, really wanted Luz to like it. “Well?” 

“Eda this is so good!” The young human looked at her with sparkles in her eyes and that sickeningly sweet smile that Eda had completely grown use to. Luz shoveled another good size portion into her mouth that it surprised even King that she was still able to speak around it. “Couwd yew mawk ths evy eek?” 

“Slow down, kid, before you choke. It’s not like it’s going anywhere.” She had remembered to take the legs off this time. 

Swallowing the huge bites in one go, like a champ, Luz spoke clearer this time. “Could you make this every week?” 

Eda’s answering laughter was genuine and sweet and Luz couldn’t put a finger on it but it felt so much different from her usual. “Sure kid.” ‘Anything you want’ the witch added silently in her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I like more. Writing Lumity or writing Luz and Eda mother/daughter bonding moments. ^^


	3. A Nest of Her Very Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz returns from a month in the human realm to find a gift waiting for her. (A moment set after the events of the first chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been a struggle between working on my project and writing small soft mother/daughter moments for these two. And let me tell you it has been difficult to find a compromise.

After Luz and Eda had their talk with Luz’s mother things have never better for the young girl. At first her human mother was a bit reluctant to let Luz go between realms but slowly she had warmed up to the idea and ever so slowly allowed Luz to make her visits more often. 

Safe to say, her Boiling Isles family was overjoyed by this but none more so than the owl lady. You could never tell going by her demeanor, Eda tended to hide her emotions well that way. It was more her actions that would end up speaking louder than any words ever could. 

During one such visit Luz came home to find the owl house empty save for King (and Hooty but if you didn’t find Hooty there I think there’d kinda be a big problem) who explained to her that Eda had wanted to be here for her arrival but was called out on important business. 

“I understand, things have been very different for her ever since...well yeah.” 

“Anyway, make yourself at home! As if you need to be told that though.” The little demon giggled as he climbed up to hang onto her head. “Oh hey, I have an idea! Let’s go to your room!”

“My room? Is something wrong with it?”

“Wha? Nah! Just, you haven’t been there for such awhile, don’t you miss it?” 

“King, I’ve only been gone for a month.” She teased but decided to humor him. She had planned to go up there and get settled in anyway but the way he brought it up was kind of suspicious. Like there was a surprise waiting for her. Please don’t let it be something slimy or gross. The last time they left a surprise in her room it turned out to be human garbage that they thought she’d like. It was the thought that count. 

What she found was nowhere near what she expected to find though. Her usual sleeping mat had been rolled up and put away. Instead, sitting in the corner of the room illuminated by the light coming from the stained glass window was a nest like Eda’s except much smaller. 

“Tada!” The King of demons yelled out as she walked up to the nest with a look of awe on her face. The floor of the nest was padded with a large golden blanket along with throw pillows scattered about. The designs on the pillows she recognized as the light glyph, with the circles dotted instead of fully formed (don’t want her accidentally setting them off) along with the word ‘ _Luz’_ under them. 

“Eda worked really hard on this, took her the whole month to do it too.” King said rather proudly as if he had contributed, which he did, he watched and made sure things were going smoothly. 

“Wait, it took her a month?” Luz figured in a world with magic that allowed you to build a house in seconds something like this would take no time. 

“She wanted it to be a secret but she didn’t use any magic to make this. The blanket and pillows, even the twigs and branches she collected and weaved together by hand. Said keeping busy like this kept her from missing you.” Luz can hardly remember a time she’s ever been more touched than she is right now. It made her want to cry. 

“If she wanted it to be a secret then why are you telling me?” Not that she didn’t appreciate the knowledge, she very much did. 

“I don’t know.” King began as he displayed one of his moments of showing a deeper understanding of emotion than what he usually let on. “I guess it didn’t sit well with me that she’d go through all the effort just for someone not to know how much it really took.” 

Luz nodded in complete understanding as King climbed down from his perch on her head so she could try out her new bed. Slowly, carefully as if fearful she might break something despite how sturdy it looked, she lowered herself in one limb at a time until she was curled with her head resting against one of the pillows. 

You’d think a nest would be rough to lay in but it was actually the most comfortable thing Luz had ever experienced. No wonder birds liked nests so much, it was like a dog bed for angels. So comfortable she was that she couldn’t help closing her eyes and drifting off for a nap while King crept out of the room with a smile on his face. 

~~~

Eda didn’t come home till a little later that day, the first thing out of her mouth being. “Where’s Luz?” 

“Taking a nap in her room.” King replied without looking up from the paper he was coloring on in the middle of the living room floor. 

Normally Eda wouldn’t risk disturbing the human while she was sleeping, after all she very much disliked being disturbed herself, but this time she couldn’t help herself as she went up to Luz’s room to check on her. 

Perhaps it was the light shining through the window and cradling the small frame that did it, but when Eda found Luz curled up in the nest she worked so hard to make her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t help herself from sitting down next to it as she looked on for just a moment.

And perhaps it was a weird thing to do, watching someone sleep, but Eda’s never had something like this so just let her have it okay. Just let her have this, it’s been such a long time since she felt she had a family. And maybe it was small but it was hers, and no one could take that from her. 

Reaching out a bony finger Eda gently poked the human on the cheek but instead of waking up said human simply reached up to grab hold of it. Luz’s hands may have been big for a fourteen year old but they were still small in comparison to Eda’s. 

The owl lady could do nothing to hold back the soft smile that broke out on her face. Truly, no one could take this from her. 


	4. Agony Retold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of retelling for AOAW (I may have accidentally lied to you)

_I must implore you, fragile human, that you ignore the story I’m about to tell. It is not pleasant and it will not bring you any happiness or comfort. But once I had started I had no choice but to see it to its completion. I have many other nicer stories for you, both old and yet to come. It wouldn’t be difficult just to skip this one. If the choice were my own I’d skip it in a heartbeat._

They had flown most of the way but if they were to continue to do so they’d be too easy a target. Eda had become too weak to even hold onto the staff let alone dodge spells so they ran as fast as they could. Which wasn’t very fast considering Luz had to assist her mentor in keeping upright but the cover of night and the density of the trees made it easier to stay hidden.

Luz directed them towards the owl house, for surely once they got there everything would be fine. It was home, and what safer place was there in the world than home. She believed that somehow, by the magic of this world, it would be enough to keep the army at their back from reaching them. To keep Lilith and Belos from reaching them.

A belief stemming from a child’s imagination.

Eda was not a child though she knew better, knew the chances, knew what had to be done. So she directed Luz on a different path.

“But we have to get home.” Luz pleaded as she looked up at her mentor then down at the gem that was nearly filled with black. “Once there we can get you another elixer and then you’ll be okay and we can defend the place together. As long as we stay together it’ll be okay. We just have to...stay...together.”

Oh how they both desperately wanted to believe it. But Eda vowed that before the worst came to pass she would not give them the chance to take from her what mattered most. Even if it meant doing the thing she’s been dreading for so long.

She could hear their angry shouts, feel the clawing right beneath the surface of her skin. They were running out of time it would have to be done right here, right now.

“Listen to me, kid.” She brought them to a halt and turned Luz to face her. “You’re going to go on to do amazing things you hear me. You’ve managed to change the world here, there’s no way you can’t do the same over there.”

“Eda... what-what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you’ve changed me. My world use to be dark and lonely. After I was cursed things had gone way down hill. I didn’t just drop out of school I was left abandoned, by my parents, by...Lilith. It got better when Owlbert, King, and even Hooty came around but it wasn’t till you that I was able to feel a happiness I hadn’t felt since I was a kid. I wanted to give you the world because...because you became mine.”

“E-Eda?” When did Eda start crying? Eda never cries she was gonna make Luz cry.

“This isn’t how I wanted it to be, sending you back without knowing if I’ll ever see you again.”

Wait! Luz quickly looked behind her to find the portal standing not but two feet away. A heavy feeling of dread washed over her when she saw it, when had it appeared?

“Eda NO!” Luz jumped at the witch, trying desperately to cling to whatever she could hold onto in her small fists.

If Eda wasn’t careful both her heart and her resolve would crumble in one go. But even as her heart was breaking she swore she would not falter, taking strength from the words _‘Luz will be safe_ ’ flowing through her like a mantra.

There was no time.

It was now or never.

Lilith

Belos

The army

The owl beast

They will not wait.

“I love you, Luz.” In quick motion the witch shoved Owlbert’s staff into Luz’s arms before pushing her backwards through the door swallowing the key as it closed, never to be opened again. With that her heart and mind shattered, giving way to the Owl Beast.

It roared as the sound of enemies drew near. The fleshy things shouted at her but it paid them no mind. The last thing on it managed to remain when the curse took over and it cried out. ‘ _Owlet, where are you owlet!?_ ’

Smelling the air for any sign of its child, its head turned towards the right as it hissed. Getting over their initial shock the coven members went in to subdue it but it plowed through them with ease as it headed straight for the owl house.

Hooty kept a low profile as it tore through his walls and the inner contents in it’s frantic search, unsure of where King was but hopefully he was okay. It wasn’t till it found him in a cake that they realized it had no desire for them.

‘ _Owlet, I smell your stench all over. Why do you hide from me!? Please come out owlet!_ ’

But before King and Hooty could think to do anything it left the house in a rage. Not getting far when suddenly it was ensnared in a glowing blue rope. Unable to continue its search or even move it gave one final cry of agony over its lost child.

A cry so loud that it could be heard throughout Bonseborough and with so much pain that hearing it left you feeling like your very soul was exposed. No words can describe a mother’s tears.

~~~

Eda awoke from her nest in a cold sweat, she just had one of the worst dreams of her life and while she was not one to cry she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel close to it. Perhaps she would have if it wasn’t for the lump she felt at her side taking up most of her mental faculties.

Unaware that she was holding her breath she pulled back the covers to find. “Kid?”

“I heard you calling out in your sleep. So I thought it be okay if I stayed by you.” The child smiled sheepishly.

Safe to say the owl lady had mixed feelings about this. On one hand she was touched. On the other she was an old and powerful witch with an image to maintain so this was embarrassing.

“What was I calling out?” She decided she’d just deal with it, it’s not like this would be happening often.

“You kept saying ‘owlet’ over, sometimes followed by the words ‘where are you?’“

Despite it being a dream she remembered vividly what it felt like. The cold and empty feeling, the desperation to find something that didn’t exist anymore. She must have been frowning for Luz moved in closer and wrapped her small arms around the witch’s waist. “I’m sorry, it must have been a horrible dream.”

“I’ve had worse” Eda commented like it was nothing yet she laid back down to return Luz’s hold. The two watched the others expressions for some time before Luz spoke up again.

“What was your dream about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind but-” the owl lady yawned, bad dreams were sure exhausting “don’t really feel up for talking about it right now.”

Luz nodded in understanding before burying her face in the side of Eda’s neck. “Hey Eda.”

“Yeah kid?” Despite not being a very physically affectionate person the witch allowed the moment to happen, maybe even took comfort in it.

“I love you.” It wasn’t the first time Luz said those words but it was the first time she said it like this. And while Eda had said them in her dream it’s been awhile since she said those words herself let alone meant them the same way. But she knew without a doubt that she did even if it took a little time to respond.

“I love you too, Luz. Now go to sleep before I put a spell on you to make you go to sleep.”

Luz answer to that was to laugh. It was the kind of sound that left you feeling warm and happy. The kind of sound that Eda hoped she’d never have to live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I may have lied just a little, but even I didn’t know it was a lie at the time. Seems no matter how hard I try, I cannot resist a happy ending.


	5. Team Owl vs Team Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shenanigans between mentors and students (featuring Amity and Lilith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired (you'll see why I changed it to "inspired," I'm an idiot) by the events of YBOS.

Today was meant to be a day of training, a day to test their students to see how far they’ve come since that interesting day at the covention. At least that’s what they agreed upon before they brought their apprentices up here to The Knee. Turns out the only testing to be done was to be on Lilith’s patience. And to a lesser extent Amity's, but while the witchling also wanted to train she couldn’t complain about seeing Luz so happily enjoying herself. 

That was until a snowball hit her in the face and knocked her backwards. 

“Direct hit!” 

“Woooo, that’s my girl!” Eda and Luz exchanged a high five from behind the large boulder they were using to hide. 

“Edalyn! We are suppose to be training!” Lilith huffed as she helped her student up. Her strand of gray hair falling in front of her as she leaned down, a reminder of why they needed to train. 

“This is training! We’re simulating a battle.” Her sister called out, unbeknownst to her that she was readying another projectile to fire. 

“How is this simulating a battle, snowballs aren’t even that-ahhhh!” This time it was Lilith’s turn to get hit in the face and fall on her rump prompting Luz and Eda to burst out into fits of laughter. 

“That does it!” Lilith growled out before turning to her now standing protégé “Amity.” 

The young Blight needed no more direction as she was already drawing a spell circle. “Abomination rise!” 

Not just one but two decent sized abominations rose out of the ground, one to build a fort around them and another to grab as much snow as it could and roll it up into a huge ball. “Alright, show us what you got then!” 

Safe to say the sight of a huge snowball hurtling their way was enough to shut them up for a spell. 

“Oh... shoot” 

“Kid, move!” The owl lady grabbed her kid by the collar and dragged her away from behind the boulder into the open. Seems Lilith was anticipating that for she used magic to greet them with a barrage of her own. 

With her quick thinking Luz laid down a glyph to summon a wall of ice before them to deflect the snowballs. 

“Nice thinking, Luz.” Eda praised her student before leaning out from behind the wall of ice to return fire at Lilith who only had to duck for the abomination had created a rather impressive fort. In fact it looked like an actual fort, with four pillars and everything....wow.

“Drat! It’s gonna be difficult to get to them now.” 

Edalyn chuckled at Luz’s words. “Watch and learn, kiddo.” She stepped out from behind their, mediocre by comparison, defenses and summoned three different spell circles to rain fire upon the snow fort, successfully melting it in record time. 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Amity pointed an accusatory finger at them. 

“Says the ones who started using magic first!” Luz teased back and for just this once Amity wanted to wipe the smug smile off her face instead of kiss it...just this once. Although like, she’d still be willing to kiss it later. 

“You said this was a battle simulation, what battle doesn’t involve magic?” Lilith reasoned though she didn’t understand why she should have, in her mind it just made sense. 

“Fair enough.” Eda replied calmly before “surprise attack!” She lifted a great heap of snow with magic and hurled it at the opposing side. At the last moment Lilith used a spell to shield her and Amity, unaware that Eda’s pupil had sneaked around behind them.

“Surprise attack!” This time they were not quick enough as Luz jumped up and hurled two snowballs directly at their chest effectively knocking them down. 

“Yes!” Luz whooped as she held her fist up in the air, her mentor doing much the same. 

“That’s my kid! Watch out for Luz and Eda.” 

“Baddest Snowball fighters on the Boiling Isles!” Luz completed for her as she ran over to wrap her arms around Eda’s waist. 

“You know it.” Eda reached a hand down to ruffle the kid’s hair causing Luz to giggle. 

The two on the ground watched the display with their unreadable expressions before turning to each other with soft smiles that turned smug before addressing the others again. “Rematch!” They yelled in unison. 

One rematch quickly turned to three and then five and so on. Each team managing to one up the other but otherwise fairly equal in strength and energy. For Eda’s part she hasn’t remembered the last time she’s seen her sister laugh and enjoy herself so much. And for Luz, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Amity like this, it was...really nice. 

Eventually exhaustion did catch up to the four along with the realization that getting hit with so much snow can make you very cold. So they found a log and while the kids sat huddled together to warm up, the two adults proceeded to make a fire along with something warm to drink. 

Eda handed a mug to Luz, unable to finish saying “Watch out it’s hot.” Before Luz brought it to her lips. She held the mug away and stuck her tongue out instantly, fanning it with a hand. “Ow ow ow ow!” 

“Well what were you expecting!” Eda chastised while drawing a small spell circle to heal Luz’s poor tongue. ‘Poor’ because it belonged to an idiot...but Luz was her precious idiot. 

Lilith appeared next to Amity with her own mug, unsure of what to say as she handed it over she settled on “You did well today.” For she really did, at one point she had managed to throw Luz and Eda into the sky. 

Being rather reserved herself Amity had no idea how to responds besides with “Thank you, Miss Clawthorne.” 

Lilith looked to her sister and Luz, seeing the easy interaction between the two causing something unfamiliar to stir within her before she looked back at Amity. “Actually, call my Lilith.” 

Amity was honestly quite taken aback by the development but in no way was it unwelcome. She would also feel something whenever she watched Luz and Eda. Part of it she understood as her crush on Luz, she liked seeing her happy, but the other feeling she couldn’t put a finger on. “Okay, Lilith.” 

“Perhaps tomorrow we can do some actual training?” The eldest Clawthorne directed to her sister. 

“Yeah yeah, sure, whatever.” Eda commented back though she was more preoccupied with keeping Luz from spilling the hot substance all over herself. Poor girl was losing consciousness fast. That’s what happens when you’re a kid drinking something warm after so much playing in the snow. Seems it was affecting Amity too. It was honestly quite adorable. 

Eda set the mug down on the ground before picking Luz up and cradling her in her arms. “Imma go ahead and put Luz to bed.” The two had brought separate tents, that Eda had lying around from the human realm, for themselves and their students to share. They would have let the girls shared one but they weren’t that big to comfortably hold both sisters together, along with other points that made sharing one with each other a little much right now. 

“I’ll do the same with Amity.” Instead of picking her up Lilith directed her with a gentle hand. The witchling still conscious enough to at least walk. 

“Afterwards we can sit out here and just talk or something. If you want?” Edalyn suggested to which Lilith answered with a smile. 

“I’d like that.” Even though it’s been some time they still haven’t really had a one on one conversation since...that day.

The owl lady merely nodded, though she suggested it she was unsure what she’d really say to her sister so she simply focused on the task at hand which was getting Luz to bed. 

Eda laid Luz down on the sleeping mat inside the tent before grabbing the blanket and tucking her in with it. Making sure she was nice and snug so there wasn’t a chance of her getting cold through the night. Once she was finished she stayed kneeled and watched Luz with a warm but somber expression. Unready to leave because really what was she gonna say? 

But she knew she had to eventually go back out. It was her suggestion after all. Lilith was already sitting on the log. The look on her face made it obvious that she was also worried her sister had backed out but it eased up when she saw her. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t show.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it.” Eda sat down on the log but kept just enough space between them. Space that had never been there before. Not even when they didn’t see each other as much. 

“I would understand if you did.” Lilith looked anywhere besides at her younger sister. After the initial exchange came the silence that seemed to drag on. Really what can they say to each other? Finally Lilith decided on a topic that would most likely be her best shot at breaking the ice. “Never thought I’d see you acting like a mother though.” Her words were accompanied by a quiet and rather nervous laugh. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” 

“Just that I recall you saying on more than one occasion that you’d never want a kid.” 

Eda crossed her arms in front of her with a huff “I mean I was a kid, what kid want’s a kid.” 

“As I recall you were 27 the last time you spoke about it, saying a kid would only slow you down.” Lilith spoke with more confidence, at least enough to tease Eda with. 

“Yeah, well.....ugh shut up! The last thing I needed was a kid while I was dealing with a curse.” 

“Kind of ironic that a kid did end up being what you needed.” Instead of coming up with a retort Eda simply smiled sadly as she looked down at the snow beneath her boots. It wasn’t exactly a lie. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how much she meant to you. I thought you kept her around as a pet, she was a human after all. I didn’t realize till later that your bond with her went deeper than that. Probably deeper than the bond we use to have.” Lilith’s smile was just as sad as she looked at her sister out of the corner of her grey eye. 

Edalyn shook her head “No, our bond could never have been replaced. My bond with Luz is just as strong but different. I don’t know if I can ever forgive what you did to her but I appreciate that you apologized.” Eda finally looked at her and despite the fact that she didn’t forgive her Lilith still managed to feel better. After all it be wrong to hope for any forgiveness right now. 

“You, on the other hand, I know you always wanted a kid to share your knowledge with. You could probably develop something just as strong with Amity, Isles knows she needs a better parental figure than what she already has.” Eda sighs as she remembered everything Luz told her from the day they helped Willow with her memories. 

“Truth be told I already knew of that, I just never found the time to address it.” She knew it was an excuse “But now I guess I have all the time I need to fix that.” It would be nice. Lilith didn’t really have any relationships outside her sister and with how rocky that was right now. She could really use someone the way Eda had Luz. And here was a small girl who needed the same thing. 

“Look at us, who’d have thought we’d be where we are today?” the younger sister asked with a chuckle. 

“Certainly not I.” the older sister answered with one of her own. 

After that the silence returned but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. Until Eda ruined it by saying “By the way, me and Luz totally schooled you guys today!” 

“As if!”

Eda gave a little snort as she laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I forgot that Eda can't use magic, crap I'm an idiot...let's just forget about that for now ehehehehehe. I swear this is the only time I'll ever utilize the ancient writing technique of "this is my story and I'll do what I want." The idea was just so cute in my head.


	6. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eda gets to experience a human holiday and comes to the realization that she may actually like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay while I do try to follow canon as much as possible these stories do not have a chronological order nor do they always follow it exactly. Like when I forgot about Eda's magic. But I do see this one coming after the season final.

While Luz learned early on that the Boiling Isles didn’t share many, or really any, holiday’s with the human realm it still didn’t stop her from being both excited, and a bit sad, when certain days came around. Though the realms also had different days on their calendars she managed to keep up with them using her phone which alerted her that today was a rather special day. 

It was Mother’s Day and at first it had Luz feeling incredibly sad. She had stopped responding to her mother’s texts when summer was finally over, the last message she had left was somewhat a goodbye while also stating she promised she would return home one day. She just couldn’t right now, and safe to say the responses she got were very emotional ones. For a little while her mother still tried to reach her, to understand why. It broke Luz’s heart but she was just a kid who didn’t know how to explain. Her mami deserved more than a “because I’ve been in the demon realm and my only way back has been destroyed until I can find another one.” Plus Camilia definitely wouldn’t believe it. 

Her mother has most likely been thinking the worst. Thinking it was someone else instead of Luz who sent that goodbye message. She desperately wanted to send a “Happy Mother’s Day” but if she did believe someone else had her daughter’s phone that would just make things much worse than it was wouldn’t it. It would sound like the person who took her baby was taunting her. Luz wasn’t gonna do that to her mami. 

But this was one of her favorite holidays, to her there were few things better than showing her mother how much she meant to her so the idea of not celebrating it was very disheartening. Until she remembered that while her mami wasn’t here someone else, who had ended up becoming as much of a mother to her as her own biological one, was. 

Eda was here and Eda has done so much. True she knew nothing of human holidays but surely the witch wouldn’t mind a day of being appreciated. It didn’t seem like that happened a lot around here so Luz made up her mind to make this day as special as she could for her mentor. 

First thing’s first, breakfast in bed. Luz would have to hurry, Eda was in no way a morning person but in an hour or so it wouldn’t be that early anymore. Good thing the staple of a good breakfast, pancakes and bacon (or something that seemed similar to it), didn’t take too long to make. 

She was just getting the ingredients out when King approached her, holding his stuffed rabbit, Francois, in one of his paws. It would surprise people to know that he could fit in the category of morning people but really he was almost always awake whenever something involving food was happening. 

“Ah, making breakfast fit for a king I see.” He yawned and rubbed at his eyes in his adorable fashion. If it weren’t for the time limit Luz would have stopped and cooed at him for at least thirty minutes. But like I said there was no time, so she did it internally while still keeping busy. An incredible feat that she will praise herself on later. 

“Something like that, you can have some after but what’s more important right now is that I make this for Eda so I can take it to her before she wakes up.” 

“Why is that so important?” King half growled half pouted, how was anything more important than him being fed. 

Luz poured the demon realm equivalent of milk into the demon realm equivalent of pancake mix and stirred it with a large wooden spoon before turning to address King. “Back where I’m from today’s a rather special day, a day of celebration to be exact.” 

“And what celebration would that be? Crazy Lady Appreciation Day?” 

Luz let out a chuckle as she poured some of the mix onto a flat pan she had warming up on the stove. “Actually, it’s a celebration of mothers called Mother’s Day.” not exactly the most creative way to put it but she supposed the point of calling it that wasn’t to be creative but more straight forward on what the day was about. 

King was silent for a minute before responding with a rather quiet. “Oh.” He seemed to be deep in thought and Luz figured the conversation was done with until he spoke up again. “So this is like a requirement for said celebration?” 

Luz shook her head. “Well no, not for everyone, but for me it is. It’s a wonderful way to start someone’s day and show how much they mean to you and that you care.” 

“I see...what else do you do on this day of mothers?” 

“Well, I’d give my mom a gift. Something I made since it’s more thoughtful that way.” 

“I see.” King nervously played with Francois before looking back up at Luz. “Can I help?” 

“Of course you can, buddy!” Luz beamed at him while rubbing the top of his bony head. “How about you help me get her cup of apple blood ready. You know how she can’t start the day without it.” Luz giggled for she found it funny. At first you’d think it was this realm’s equivalent of coffee until you found that coffee did indeed exist here. The fact that Eda couldn’t start her day without a cup of what was essentially apple juice was just the cutest thing. 

King giggled too even if he didn’t know exactly why they were giggling and set about doing just like she asked. Just this once at least, he was still the King of demons but if Luz said today was an important celebration he wasn’t gonna ruin it by not being a part of it. Holding the carton of apple blood over his head he had a bit of trouble getting it onto the table but managed just fine. He then got the mug Eda tended to use most, not that he noticed these things, before hopping up on the table to pour some. He was being careful not to spill, or at least not to spill too much, while Luz approached the table with a plate of pancakes and another of bacon. 

“Good job, King.” She patted him again as he made an adorably squeak like sound that showed he was taking great pleasure in the praise. She then took some of the pancakes and bacon onto another plate before placing it onto a tray along with the apple blood. “Wanna help me take this to her?” 

“Yes!” He hopped down from the table and picked up Francois from where he left him on the floor. “She _butter_ be grateful for this.” His pun had them both laughing. 

“Breakfast puns! King you are a genius.” 

“Oh stop it you.” He blushed and looked away as they made their way into Eda’s room. 

Said witch looked to be just now waking up if her yawn and eye rubbing was any indication though she stopped whatever action she was doing when they entered and instead took to staring at them. Her eyes went from one to the other and then to the tray Luz had in her hands. “What’s with all that?” She finally managed to ask in her groggy state. 

“King and I made this for you, it’s to show our appreciation.” 

“Yeah, so you better appreciate it!” King added, without the pun this time, causing Luz to softly reprimand him by calling his name. “Please” He said quietly. 

Luz placed the tray down in the nest next to Eda who still hadn’t said anything and just watched. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say, she just knew that this feeling she’d suddenly been getting for weeks now was in her chest and it was way too early for it. The owl lady looked up at Luz and King’s dopey smiles, as if they were waiting for something. 

It didn’t take a genius to know what they were waiting for so she took the plate offered to her along with the fork and speared one of the strips of bacon with it. Bringing it to her lips she noticed their smiles getting considerably wider, and before popping the food into her mouth her mind settled on her first coherent thought of the day. Man were her kids a bunch of weirdos. 

“It’s good, thank you.” The two of them yelled hooray, which effectively startled her but her reflexes were at least good enough not to drop the plate. 

“Just you wait, we have more things planned for you!” Luz cheered out before picking up King and running out the door with him. “You’re going to love it!” 

“Oh...kay?” But they were long gone and her response was undoubtedly too quiet for them to hear. Still, might as well enjoy this breakfast they so thoughtfully made for her and was definitely not something to get worked up in any way about. 

Oh god she was smiling like an idiot too wasn’t she?

~~~

“What do you think of this, Luz?” King asked as he showed her the paper he was coloring on. It showed the image of a woman with a red dress and a mess of gray hair. She was holding hands with a shorter dark skinned figure with short hair and a small fluffy creature. In the background was a crude drawing of a house with a large circle on the door. Each figure, along with the circle on the door, was accompanied with a name. Below it all were the words: The Owl Family.

When Luz saw it she couldn’t help the image that entered her mind of a girl smiling happy with her mother and little brother. “This is wonderful, King!” her words were sweet and happy that the little demon couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure Eda’s going to love it.” 

“What are you making?” He asked as he climbed up on the couch to see what it was. 

“I’m making roses out of different colors of paper. It’s something someone in my community once taught me to do.” She wasn’t always friendless, there was an old man who once lived alone in his house. If anyone ever visited him she never saw so Luz thought to do so one day. He was a kind old man and he showed her many interesting things. At first her mother was rather nervous about her doing this but once she met him, on a day that she was allowed to come home on time for once, she also found that he was a good man. The two had gone to his funeral together. 

“Did you know that in the human realm, the different colors of a rose meant different things?” It was one of those things she learned about by reading fanfiction and then looked up on her own because the concept was too cute.

“Really? That’s dumb.” He replied though his voice betrayed his intrigue. 

“Yup, like this one.” She picked up one she had already finished, a red one. “Can mean _love_ and _respect_.” She picked up another, light pink. “This one can mean _admiration._ Pink for _appreciation._ White for _innocence_ and _youthfulness_ , but when given together with a red one can mean _unity_. All these are things I either want to give to Eda or they make me think of her.” Her voice was so soft when she finished, unbeknownst to her King wasn’t the only one listening. 

She was just placing the paper roses into a small empty vase that she found in a pile of stuff from the human realm when Eda had stepped off the last stair step.

“Okay, what’s going on?” She asked “Do you think I’m dying or something, is that what this is about?” King and Luz shared a confused look, Eda was an expert when it came to containing her emotions so why did it look like she was about to cry. 

“What do you mean?” Luz asked, worried that she did something wrong. 

“I mean the breakfast in bed, these gifts that you both are making. The thing about love and respect and admiration. What is all this?” 

King walked up to Eda with his drawing in hand. “Luz told me today was an important human celebration.” 

“What celebration is that? Crazy Lady Appreciation Day?” Eda teased despite her emotions growing ever more strongly to the point they were hurting her, but not in a bad way. The other two had to contain their fits of laughter when they recalled that King said the exact same thing this morning. 

“It’s Mother’s Day.” Luz said with a warm smile as she got up from the couch and held her vase of paper roses out for the witch to take. King did the same with his drawing, except he had to reach up considering how small he was. 

Once again Eda couldn’t think of any words as she took the gifts. Mother’s Day? What a silly thing to make a day out of. Or at least that would have been a thought she’d have when she was younger. Right now though...maybe it wasn’t that silly. 

She looked from one to the other a few times before clearing her throat to make sure she sounded alright when she made her offer. “You two wanna go get ice cream?” 

“Yes, ice cream!” They both shouted as they brought their arms up in unison. Yes her kids were a bunch of weirdos. But she loved them. 


	7. Slumber Party (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wants to throw a party and Eda is unable to say no to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder cause I know that this story can conflict with another I wrote earlier. These stories don't really have an order or anything. They're just moments I can see happening.

Ask anyone and they’d tell you Eda was a powerful witch, a force to be reckoned with, and downright terrifying when she’s mad. Someone like that could not be tamed, she was wild, she was free, she was wearing an apron and covered in flour. 

Truly horrifying, and perhaps just a little on the unexpected side.

Now on the question of how she got into this predicament in the first place. It was simple really. Earlier that day Luz expressed that she’s never had a slumber party, well there was the Moonlight Conjuring but she meant just a typical slumber party without any of that other stuff. And Eda, for some unknown reason that even she herself couldn’t fathom, suggested that maybe it would be okay if Luz wanted to have one. 

Cue the young girls squeals of excitement, a little extra dose of that parallel arm thing, and here she was. In the kitchen making cookies for her kid and a few other young witchlings. Why? Well because Luz wanted them of course. Just don’t tell anyone for she still has some semblance of a reputation that she wants to maintain. But gosh darn it why was it so hard to say no to that kid or refuse her anything. Not only that but she was going out of her way to do things without even being asked. 

It wasn’t Luz who suggested the slumber party. And Luz didn’t actually ask for the cookies nor was it said that she had to make them, she could have gone out and bought some after she overheard her kid mention them. Just what the heck was going on with her lately.

Before she could continue on that reputation shattering train of thought King came bounding into the kitchen and onto the counter. “Are those cookies I smell?” 

She had to smack his paw away after setting the tray down on the counter. “These aren’t for you they’re for the kid, last I checked you weren’t one.” 

King glared at her as he stomped his little foot. “Demon’s can still enjoy cookies too. As king I demand you give me one!” 

Eda rolled her eyes at his antics “sure pipsqueak, keep pretending you’re in a position to make demands.” Her smile was smug but instead of the reaction she expected he looked away and asked for one, even going so far as to say please. And she just didn’t have it in her to refuse, or at least not anymore, what was happening to her. 

“Alright just one, the rest are for the kid- at least wait till they cool down!” But it was already too late, he had reached for one and ended up burning his paw which he proceeding to stuff in his mouth as he hopped from one foot to another. 

She would have made more comments if it wasn’t for Luz popping up right next to her, effectively startling the witch. “Oooo cookies!” oblivious to King’s predicament the girl also decided to reach for one which I’m sure you can imagine what followed. It took all the strength Eda had not to bang her head against something. 

It could have been anyone, literally anyone, but these are the two she got stuck with. 

While King continued to cry over most likely nothing, Luz composed herself much faster for she gave Eda a grateful smile. “Did you make these?” 

“Yeah, I overheard how you said they were great for parties.” Eda crossed her arms and looked away during her reply. It’s not like it was a big deal. 

“Thank you, Eda!” Oh no, here comes another one of those hugs. _‘You know you like them, stop pretending you don’t’_ Shut up brain!

“Willow, Gus, and Amity are going to love these!” The young girl’s enthusiasm was contagious as she helped to get the cookies onto a plate before taking them into the living room and setting them on the coffee table. Eda followed to find her living room decorated with pillows and blankets strewn about. On the couch was a huge bowl of popcorn and a few of King’s ~~stuffed animals~~ minions were already sitting there. 

“Luz said they could partake too!” The little demon added cheerfully from behind her before climbing up on the couch to grab hold of his favorite minion, Francois. “Tonight we shall make our plan to take over the Isles!” King held the stuffed rabbit over his head as he laughed evilly but quieted a bit when he felt someone petting him. 

“No world domination tonight, you little peach, just friends and fun!” His evil laughter turned to cute giggles as Luz picked him up to sit on the couch with him in her lap. 

Eda hadn’t realized how soft her expression became until a knock at the door broke her out of her trance. “Some guests have arrived, hoot hoot.” Hooty declared as the door opened on its own. ‘No ****’ was what she wanted to say but there were children present and also this story has a rating to keep. 

She crossed the room to find Willow at the door standing between her two dads. “Good afternoon, miss Eda.” The young girl smiled warmly at her and Eda couldn’t help smiling back before directing her attention towards the kids parents. 

“Thank you for allowing WIllow to stay over.” commented a dark skinned man with a rather bushy beard. For some reason Eda wanted to ask if he was able to hide things in it too but decided against that. “Willow’s been so excited, it’s not often she gets to do this.” Added the other nerd-looking one with the glasses. 

“Dads!” Willow cried out with more than just a hint of embarrassment.

“Sorry sweetie, you know we’re just as happy as you are.” Seems Luz wasn’t the only one who was missing out on a lot. Eda once again smiled at the witchling as she pointed behind her. “Luz is already waiting on the couch, if you’re not careful her and King might finish off all the snacks before you even have a chance to have any.” Well mostly King, Luz would be more preoccupied with being a good host.

The young witch giggled “Thanks again, miss Eda!” She chirped before moving past the older woman to join Luz on the couch. Eda watched her go with a content expression on her face before turning back towards Willow’s dads. The one with the beard was already writing something on a piece of paper. 

“If you need anything, anything at all, feel free to scroll us.” Bushy beard handed her the paper while glasses continued talking. “She has this medication she needs to take, she’s usually very good at remembering but could you see that she does just in case?” 

“You know what it’s like with kids, when they’re having fun it’s easy to forget everything else.” 

For a moment she was taken rather aback with the situation she founded herself in but was quick to compose herself as she shot them a genuine look of understanding. “Of course I will, I promise she’s safe under my roof.” She was simply saying what she would want to hear if it was her dropping Luz off at someone’s house. 

It seemed to be enough though for the smiles they shot at her were bright and warm. “Thank you very much, despite your reputation you really are a good person like Willow said.” And just like that the world had to prove she still had heartstrings. How dare that kid spread lies about her. 

After waving goodbye, Eda closed the door only for another knock to be heard what felt like seconds later. Since she was right there she opened it herself this time before Hooty could swing himself open and most likely hit her in the face. She wouldn’t be able to guarantee safety under her roof if there wasn’t a house anymore. 

Gus stood with his reporter dad and waved rather excitedly at her. “Hi Eda, are Luz and Willow here?” Before Luz she would have found him exhausting but the girl was way worse so she was numb to it now.

“Nope, you just missed them.” She crossed her arms and gave him a toothy grin to which he responded by deflating just a bit. “Of course this would happen.” 

The older witch chuckled. “I’m just messing with you kid, go on in.” Eda moved aside to let him pass which he did, rather loudly. She wondered if she was actually gonna get sleep tonight. Then she realized she was allowing a bunch of kids to stay in her house for the night. So no, most likely not.

She heard someone clear their throat before realizing that oh yeah, Gus’ dad was still there. “Thanks for letting him stay over, and uh nice to see you didn’t get petrified.” Oh man he was just as awkward as his son. 

“Um, thanks? Is there something else you wanted or can I shut the door now?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m going now, sorry about that.” So that’s where the kid got it from. 

She was at least able to make it across the room this time before the door swung open. Hooty didn’t even wait for the knock this time as three kids were left standing with their fists held out. 

Two of them, the clearly older ones, laughed. “I’d love to have a door like this someday.” The older girl commented while her brother nodded. “Just imagine all the stuff we could pull off with one.” he added.

The smaller one in the middle frowned as she crossed her arms. “See if I ever visit you.” 

“Of course” her older sister began in a singsong voice. “You’d only put up with this kind of torture if it was for~” This prompted a rather red faced Amity to quickly cover her mouth before she said something she’d regret, causing the boy and even Eda to smirk as she made her way towards the door. 

“Hey kids.” 

“Hi Eda!” The twins said in unison once Amity let Emira go. “We’re just here to drop off our precious baby sister” Emira commented as Edric patted their, growing increasingly frustrated, little sister’s head. 

“I could have walked myself.” The witchling growled out but her expression completely changed, which did not go unnoticed by any of the three, when she saw Luz approaching the door. 

“Amity!” The human cried out happily as she greatly encouraged the young witch inside. “Hurry, we were just about to start playing a game!” 

“I-I’m coming, just hold up already.” Her tone feigned annoyance but in truth she was very happy with any attention from the human. It was adorably amusing. 

“So” Emira smirked as she acknowledged the other two with her again. ”Who wants to make bets that something will happen tonight?” 

“Psh, together in a house at night? If something didn’t happen I’ll be amazed but also greatly disappointed.” Eda stated before adding. “You’re on kid!” 

After all the bets were placed the twins waved goodbye and Eda could finally close the door without worrying about any more guests needing to show up.

_Knock knock._

Or so she thought.“Kid, how many people did you invite?” 

Luz looked up from their game to count on her fingers. “Let’s see just Willow, Gus, Amity, and-” 

“Hello, sister.” 

Of all the people Eda expected to see standing there Lilith was not one of them. Heck she would have expected even that Boscha girl more than her own sister. True things were slightly... better, for lack of a better word, between them but now that she wasn’t in the coven she tended to keep to herself in the tower behind their house. 

“What are you doing here, Lilith?” She didn’t intend to sound mean or anything, just surprised. 

“The human, Luz, invited me to your ‘party’ as she called it.” 

Eda looked towards her apprentice with an expression that conveyed she wasn’t mad just, confused and maybe slightly sad. “Why?” 

As Luz considered what she’d say for a moment her group of friends watched and waited for her explanation to which she finally just shrugged. “I guess I just thought, it’s been some time since everything happened, why not take little steps towards making things better.” Eda and Lilith considered what the girl had to say as she continued. “Whether we like it or not Lilith is gonna be with us now. She’s powerless she can’t go anywhere else. It took awhile and I still don’t know if I forgive her... But I think it’s okay to start letting her back in little by little.” 

Silence ruled the house as Lilith looked towards the human gratefully, so that’s what her younger sister saw in her. Finally Eda turned towards Lilith with a sigh. “Luz is right, you’re welcome to stay if you wish.” 

“Perhaps for just a little while, I won’t overstep my boundaries.” They gave each other small smiles before Eda directed her towards the couch. She then fixed her kid with a stare as she held the door open. “Now is there anyone else I have to worry about? Did you invite the emperor too?” 

“Well” Luz joked causing Eda to roll her eyes. “Kid, if it wasn’t for all these people I would have thrown you outside by now.” 

“Nah, you love me too much.” 

“A fact I’m starting to regret.” The others chuckled at the Owl Lady’s comment as she closed the door, finally. 

Walking over towards the group she saw Luz rise up from her spot with a start. “Oh gosh, I forgot the drinks.” 

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay I’ll get them” Eda ruffled Luz’s hair. “You just have fun with your friends.” To that Luz wrapped her arms around Eda’s neck and nuzzled against her cheek with a “Thank you!” She was always dramatic with her appreciation that way. But instead of complaining Eda held her back for just a moment before letting go and dropping her on the floor. “Affection, gross.” 

“Just you wait, one of these days I’ll get you to stop pretending that you don’t like it.” 

“Sure kid, whatever you say.” Eda turned to her sister with a slightly cautious look. “Would you mind helping me?” 

“Not at all.” Came the quick reply as the two older women made their way into the kitchen leaving the kids, and King, alone. 

Most had soft smiles on their faces as if they just saw the cutest thing ever. Amity’s face was the same as ever but there was a bit of red to it, she was the only one not looking in Luz’s direction. 

“Okay, now who’s ready for truth or dare?” Luz asked, to which Gus responded by raising his hand and asking what that is.


End file.
